Destiny's ways
by CeruleanWingedAngel
Summary: The story is about Sakura and Syaoran a typical love story but in this one Sakura has a twin brother. You would see how strong the bond if Sakura had a twin. SxS relationship would develope as the story goes... There would be Tragedy and Drama here.. RnR
1. Introduction

1Summary: The Kinomoto family and the Li family has been friends for the longest time. Yelan, Nadeshiko, Fujitaka and Xenon has been friends since high school, unfortunately Nadeshiko and Fujitaka had to move to Japan for the family business a few years after they had their first child Touya. After 13 year's away from their homeland Hongkong they finally returned for a family business. Thus start of Syaoran and Sakura's romance. Clique I know.. My first CCS fanfic..

Introduction:

This isn't your daily CCS fanfic. In this story Syaoran and Sakura's parents has been friends for the longest time. And after 13 years Sakura's Family returned back to Hongkong. The Li Clan of course is well known as well as the Kinomoto Clan these two clans are one of the strongest and richest clan in the world. Thus introducing their children to one another. In this story Sakura has two brothers Touya the oldest one and Saki her twin brother which is older then her by 6 minutes. And Syaoran has only 3 siblings which is consist of Sheifa as the oldest, Fuutie the second one Syaoran and Meiling.

Sakura is close to her siblings specially to Saki who she consider's her best friend. She is also the youngest one in the Kinomoto family. Her brother Touya and Saki goes to a normal school while Sakura was home schooled ever since she did try to go to a normal school once but she didn't get to finish the school year and never again did she wanted to go to a normal school she would prefer home school any other day. Sakura is really talented she's good at singing, dancing, acting and a really gifted artist. She's also academically gifted well... except of math of course. She hates math. other then that she is also not good at sports for a reason that would be revealed later on. She's still the Sakura we know cheerful and someone who can brighten up peoples day, charming , irresistible and just lovable. She likes to hide her real identity she usually uses Sakura Avalon as her name/identity (so don't be surprise if that's the name she'll use later on)

Syaoran is close to his youngest sister Mei Ling. He is also the second to the last child of the Li Clan. He is still cold and arrogant yet mischievous in a way or so. Her older sisters usually picks on him (dresses him up poor syaoran!). Syaoran is still talented at martial art and sports and also academically talented. He's still the school heartthrob. He is distant to his family. Being the heir to the Li Clan and all. He has been training all his life for that, he is the only son. He is also one of the most wanted guy in school one of the most popular ones. And soon to be one of the most wanted bachelor in the society. At he's age he is already the captain of the school soccer team.

Saki is Sakura's twin brother he might act at times that he does not care about his only sister but he truly does. He's also really talented academically and in sports. He also has the looks that girls fall for he also has the attitude. He likes picking on his sister though at times it backfires and ends up Sakura picking on him. He's sort of distant with the family and he is closest to Sakura. It may not look like it but he looks up to his brother Touya. One of the wanted boy in the society, he is just to charming.

Yelan, Nadeshiko, Fujitaka and Xenon these four has been friends ever since there high school life, been to tough and happy times. They won't be that important as their children will be in this story though.

Sheifa the oldest among the Li siblings. She is the oldest one yet Meiling acts more mature then her. She likes picking on her only brother. They love fighting with each other. She has been born just after 4 months of her parents wedding. She's closest to Fuutie they have a Lot in common both specially picking on Syaoran.

Touya he is the overprotective brother and the oldest sibling of the Kinomoto Family. He is truly overprotective of his younger sister Sakura. He is the next in line of the leader of the clan Kinomoto, no problem for him cause he is like his father born a leader. He also has the looks that girls swoon for. He is Academically talented and also talented in sports. He doesn't know that Saki looks up to him. He might not show it but he also really cares for his younger brother Saki. He looks out for his siblings like a hawk they might not know it but he also has people looking after them. One of the most wanted bachelors in the society.

Meiling she is the youngest child in the Li clan. She is closest to her brother Syaoran and she is one of the most mature in the siblings. (OOC I know but its my story Þ) She always gets her siblings out of trouble she is close to her father and the trusted and most responsible one in the four. She is too wise for her age and acts mature as well. She is academically gifted and sports as well. And she also helps Syaoran from their two older sisters. As a Li she is also one of the most wanted in school.

Fuutie she's the second oldest in the Li Clan. She is closest to her sister Sheifa she also likes picking on her brother ( dressing him up waahh! Poor poor syaoran at least there are only two of them!). She has good sense of fashion she is one of the trend setters in school. She is also one of the mst wanted in school. Soon to be one of the most wanted girl in the society.

Tomoyo Sakura's cousin and she's still the same girl we know in the series (there might be some occness at times.) She would be Sakura's best friend other then her brother. She is one of the most popular/wanted girl in school but she's different from the others in the same popularity that she has she stays humble and kind. She doesn't seem to care on her social status. She's one of the smartest student in the school. She's also the best singer in the school.

Eriol is Syaoran's cousin still annoys him at time, they are close as well. He is also one of the most wanted guy in school he's talented in sports and gifted in academic. He loves playing the piano.

Yukito he is Touya's friend and also Touya's eyes he watches over Saki and Sakura for him. And save's Sakura in school if there was a problem of so. He is in a higher level compared to Sakura, Saki, Syaoran, Meiling. He goes on the same level as Fuutie. He is one of the most wanted guy in school.

Name: Sakura A. KinomotoLevel: Grade 9

Age: 15

Name: Syaoran LiLevel: Grade 9

Age:15

Name: Saki KinomotoLevel: Grade 9

Age:15

Name: Touya Kinomoto Level: Collage

Age:19

Name: Sheifa LiLevel: Collage

Age:20

Name: Meiling LiLevel: Grade 9 (She was accredited.)

Age:14

Name: Fuutie LiLevel: Senior

Age: 18

Name: Tomoyo Daidouji (Correct me if I'm wrong.) Level: Grade 9

Age: 15

Name: Eriol Hiiragizawa (Correct me if I'm wrong.) Level: Grade 9

Age: 15

Name: Yukito Tsukishiro (Correct me if I'm wrong.)Level: Grade 9

Age:18


	2. Chapter 1:Arriving

1Chapter One: Arriving

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.

A private jet plane soaring through the sky heading towards Hongkong. Inside the plane you could here two people fighting. One of them was shouting her lungs of while the other was laughing his head of.

"Sai! Give it back!" A girl with short silky auburn hair and emerald orbs exclaimed.

"Like hell I would Kura. After getting me in so much trouble." A boy with grayish black hair with emerald orbs replied with a smirk.

"Please! I won't do it again. Just give it to me! That's the last piece!" pouted the emerald eyed maiden while reaching up for the object that the boy was holding.

"Nuh-huh, you said that a lot of times Kura I won't fall for that again." Saki replied.

"Please!!! That's my most favorite candy in the whole wide world and that's the last piece! Come on please give it back." Sakura whined.

Saki waved the sweet object in front of his sister and smirked at her. While slowly opening his mouth.

Sakura's eyes widened realizing what her brother is about to do."No, you wouldn't Don't you dare Saki that's mine!!"

Too bad for Sakura, Saki already shove the sweet object in his mouth and smirked at her. "What where you saying sis?" He asked mockingly. "Your right this taste so good too bad that you don't have another for yourself."

"Ooohh... you, you, you!" Sakura couldn't say anything so she went close to her brother then stomped her foot as hard as she could.. " hmppf... you deserve that." Sakura turned around and stormed of. Leaving Saki jumping up and down while holding his foot.

"Touya's right you are a kauji!" he shouted before sakura could be out of earshot. Sakura just continued walking as if she heard nothing.

"You shouldn't have done that you know, we both know how she is when she's annoyed." Comes a voice behind Saki. "I know brother, but can you blame me? It's just priceless." chuckled Saki. The boy which the voice came from chuckled as well while shaking his head. "I know what you mean but can you lessen it a bit have pity on your foot. We don't know how long your foot could stand her assaults." Saki turned to his brother and grinned. "Hehe.. Your right..sigh better apologize to Kura now."

Saki got something from his pocket and showed it to Touya. Chuckling some more Touya shook his head. "You had some more of her candy?" Saki chuckled as well and shook it listening to the rambling of the candy inside its box. "Better go now before she tells on me. See yah later bro."

"Ei ,sis you in here?" Saki Entered one of the portion of their private plane."ghmmp-hhmwgfagh" He heard muffling under the blanket covered seat. "Didn't you hear me I said go away." pouted Sakura. Saki chuckled. "As if I'll ever listen to you." Sakura pouted even more. "Your mean Sai-sai-nii-chan" Saki sweat dropped and vein popped at what Sakura called him. "I told you to never call me Sai-sai." Sakura giggled and sticked her tongue out at her brother.

"Fine then I won't give my surprise for you then. Hmpf" Saki turned around and smirked he knew he got Sakura with his little act. "Sai you know I was just kidding! Gimme your surprise!" Sakura pounced on her brother and both of them ended up in the floor. "Ok ok fine here you go just get of me your too heavy! Your heavier then an elephant."

"Waiii!! My candy!!" Sakura got the candy from Saki as if she heard nothing. Sakura got one and popped it in her mouth. "Hey Kura get of me already! I can't breath your heavier then an elephant!" Said by a boy who looked like he could hardly breath. Sakura smirked at her brother and stood up for a while then jumped at Saki's tummy. "Ooof! What was that for?" glared Saki. "Nothing just felt like doing it." Replied a laughing Sakura she got up as fast as she could and ran away from Saki. "Sakura when I get you!!"

"Father should I stop them?" Asked Touya. Fujitaka shook his head and chuckled. "Let them be just close the door so that we would not here the noise." The oldest among the siblings just sighed and the woman with them which was Nadeshiko just giggled and smiled.

Outside the plane you could here a girl giggling and her brother chasing after her all over the plane lucky for them it's a private plane and not a public one who know's maybe they could have gotten kicked of the plane or something.

-----------------------------------------In Hongkong-------------------------------------------

In a house more like a castle in Hongkong a Chinese woman was drinking her tea while going thru her mail until one envelope caught her eye. As she open it her eyes widened and gasp. They were finally coming back she smiled as she thought of it. "Wei, could you get my husband for me?" Yelan ask there trusty butler. Wei bowed and went to get his master.

"Xenon-San, Yelan-San is calling for you." Wei called his master. "In a minute I'll just finish this." Xenon replied as he put his sword back to its place. After doing this task he headed towards his wife.

"Yelan you called for me?" Asked Xenon. "I did, look." Yelan smiled as he handed the letter to her husband. Xenon's eyes widened and a smile rested on his lips. "There finally coming back." Yelan nodded. "And they shall be arriving today we must prepare."

A boy with an unruly chestnut hair and amber eyes is training with his martial arts with his three sisters. Sheifa the oldest, Fuutie the next to the oldest and last but defiantly not the least Meiling. Exchanging punches and kicks with one another don't be fooled by the two older girls in this four they might not look like it but they are actually good at martial arts but defiantly not as good as Meiling especially there brother Syaoran.

Syaoran smirked as easily he dodge the attacks of both Sheifa and Fuutie. Sheifa and Fuutie was getting annoyed they couldn't beat him they did hit him once in a while. Meiling watch her siblings and was thinking which side she will join her brother or her sisters. She looked at her brother and smirked she made her choice and she will join her sisters. She was thinking about girl power.

"Hey! This is not a fair fight, three against one?" Exclaimed Syaoran as he tried to dodge of his three sisters. He wasn't smirking anymore. "Come on Xiao Lang what's not fair, this is the fair fight" Smirked Fuutie. Syaoran was moving back as was dodging the attacks. Unfortunately he tripped on a rock. "Damn" Sheifa was about to do a flying kick on him luckily he rolled to the right just in time. Fuutie and Meiling went for the attack when they saw Syaoran's attention was with Sheifa.

"This is so unfair! Three against one.. How could you Meiling." Syaoran glared. "Couldn't help it Xiao Lang." She giggled. "Don't be a sour loser lil bro." Smirked Fuutie. "She's right." Agreed Sheifa. Syaoran Lost.

Syaoran just sighed and storm of the room. "I'm going swimming." The three girls just giggled.

Syaoran went straight to his room and changed to his swimming attire. He thought about what just happened and how he lose to his sisters which he considered not a fair fight which he is right about. He chose to swim at there outdoor pool and went to the highest diving bored. And dived gracefully he held his breath as long as he could and when he finally went to the surface he felt more at peace now then he did a while ago. He sighed and stared at the peaceful sky.

He saw an airplane pass by and heard a faint which came from the plane. "Hoe" (I know it's impossible but bear with me wahahah! It's my story!) Syaoran blinked did he really hear that or was that just his imagination.

------------------------In the plane---------------------

Sakura was running for her dear life. "Sakura come back here!" Saki said. "I'm not that stupid Sai!" She ran faster and looked back at Saki which was on her tail she wasn't watching where she was going causing her to trip. "HOE!" Saki stopped and looked at his sister her face flat on the floor. "Sa-hahah-ku your hahaha so clu-haha-msy! Watch hahaha where haha yo-haha-ur go-haha-ing!" Saki was rolling in the floor laughing his head of. Sakura just puffed her cheek and stuck her tongue out at her brother. "Bleh!"

"We are now arriving Honk Kong airport in six minutes please take your sit and fasten you sit belts." Announced the Pilot. Saki and Sakura looked at each other Saki approach his sister and helped her. "Let's go to mom and dad." Sakura nodded in agreement.

Touya looked at his siblings plainly. "I was wondering where you guys were." The twins just shrug and went to there sit.

Outside the airport waited their limousine reporters trying to interview the Kinomoto family sadly they all failed. They only saw a glimpse of the family the well known Fujitaka, the beautiful and world class model Nadeshiko, the next heir to the clan Touya the famous teen model and idol Saki, but the youngest and the only girl in the three was hidden you could only see a part of her hair which was auburn and was covered by a hat, fashionable I might say and her eyes hidden by her sunglasses. You could see her smile and wave to the people. The most unknown Kinomoto in the family the most secretive and hidden of them was her, Sakura Kinomoto. The only thing known about her was she was the only girl and youngest in the three her twin was Saki Kinomoto the teen model and idol of todays generation. And she studied at home the only Kinomoto who was home schooled no one knew why. She never liked showing herself in the public that much she didn't like publicity that was the conclusion about her.

"Well there you guys have it the footage of the arrival of Kinomoto's. They weren't in a mood for an interview and said that they would like to visit one of there family friends they also didn't specify which family friend. We saw a glimpse of all the Kinomoto's. The great Fujitaka, The Glamorous and Angel like world class model Nadeshiko, the next heir to the family business Touya he got more handsome and hot in person girls." She winked and continued with her broadcast. "Now we have Saki the hot,handsome, charming, one of the newest teen sensation, also a well known model and idol did I mention Handsome?" You could see the reporters eyes were hearts and she was blushing as she described Saki. "And last we Sakura Kinomoto the youngest one we could only see a little of her because she is fully surrounded with more bodyguards then the others. Yet again we didn't see how the youngest of them looked like we could only say that she has auburn hair as always she is secretive of how she looked like. Good evening to all Maki now sighing of." The reporter said and winked as she went off air.

Sakura sighed and change the channel. "Gosh Saki what do they see in you? Hot? Handsome? Does people have bad taste?" Sakura made a face and Saki chuckled. "Nah, sis you're the one who has bad taste can't you see how good looking and how fortunate you are to have a twin like me?" Mockingly he informed Sakura. Sakura made a barfing sound. Touya laughed while their parents was just watching with an amused smile on there face. "You have two brothers that is two most wanted guy in the society today. Right Touya?" Touya just chuckled and nodded. "Saki's right.. Kaiju." Saki smirked. "Arrghh! Your heads are getting bigger! Both of you!" Sakura rolled her eyes and looked at the window instead. "Hmmppf."


	3. Chapter 2: Kinomoto's meets Li's

1Chapter Two: Kinomoto's meets Li's

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.

The whole way to the Li Clans Residence the ride was quite well almost. Sakura was just looking at the view outside there limousine you could see the tall buildings and big bill boards of stars and models. "I can't believe the numbers of you in those!" Sakura exclaimed while pointing at the posters of Saki outside. "What's so unbelievable?" Saki shrugged. "People thinking that you are hot, handsome, cute uhh what else?" She said while still looking outside. "Sis, you just got no taste." Saki smirked. "Yeah right.." Sakura replied. After that the entire trip was in silence.

The limousine stopped and after a few moments the door opened. "We're here Kinomoto-san." Fujitaka thanked the driver and went down the car. Saki whistled. "This is bigger then our house." Sakura nodded.

"We are going to meet our old friends and their children." Informed Fujitaka. They went up the stairs and they say two people waiting for them, Yelan and Xenon.

Nadeshiko smiled and walked faster then she did a while ago and hugged her friend Yelan. Yelan also smiled. Xenon and Fujitaka shook hands with one another. "We have some catching up to do." Stated Nadeshiko and the three nodded and went inside.

Touya, Saki and Sakura blinked. "I think mother and father has forgotten about us." The three said all at the same time and shook there heads.

"Please follow me Kinomoto-sans I would lead you to the game room."Wei asked and Sakura and Touya nodded. "Would you mind if I go walk around?" Saki asked. "Not at all Kinomoto-san." "Thanks, and Sakis's fine." Wei nodded.

-----------------------Syaoran-------------------

After swimming Syaoran thought about playing rather practicing his kicks and goals. He went to the soccer field to get away usually at this time her sisters was inside and doing some girl stuff. They never go in this part of the back yard anyway Syaoran smirked and started to warm up.

------------------Sakura and Touya---------------

"This way please." Wei was leading the way towards the game room. The two followed. "Please call me Sakura and just call him Touya." Sakura said while pointing at Touya. "It's really confusing if you call us Kinomoto I don't know who you are talking to." Sakura smiled while she continued. "As you wish Sakura-san." Sakura smiled more brightly. "Wai! That's sound better." Wei couldn't help smile at Sakura's hyperness (is that even a word -.-"). Touya shook his head.

"Call me Wei then." Wei smiled at Sakura. "It's a pleasure to meet you then Mr.Wei-san" Sakura took out her hand. "The pleasures all mine Ms. Sakura." Wei shook his hand.

They finally arrived in front of a big door. "Call me if you need anything Sakura-san Touya-san." Sakura looked at the room with awe there were different kinds of game in here. Arcade games, pool, and lots more. "Wai!!! Lot's of toys!" Sakura exclaimed and prepared to run towards the toys. A hand grabbed her collar and stopped her."Kauji behave won't you. This is not our house and you might break them from your clumsiness."

"Sakura's not a monster."She stomped at his brother's foot. Suddenly they heard a giggle coming from the other side of the room.

They didn't see the four girls sitting on the other side of the room, Sheifa, Fuutie and Meiling. "So Kawaii!" Exclaimed the two older sisters and encircled Sakura and Touya. Sakura blushed.

"How rude of us, My names Sheifa Li and these two are my sisters Meiling and Fuutie." Sheifa introduced while pointing at herself and her siblings. "And my name is Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura introduced herself . "Pleasure to meet you Kinomoto-san." Meiling took her hand out. "No need for formalities Li-san you could call me Sakura." She smiled and shook Meiling's hand. "Only of you call me Meiling." Meiling smiled. "Deal." Sakura agreed.

"Call me Sheifa as well Sakura." Sheifa smiled. "And call me Fuutie!" Fuutie exclaimed. "Oh, by the way this is my brother Touya Kinomoto!" Sakura pointed to her brother. "Nice to meet you." Touya took out his hands. "Kawai!!" The two older girls exclaimed. "I didn't think he would look this hot in person!" Sheifa said. "I didn't think he would look so much hotter too!" Fuutie agreed. Sakura and Meiling sweet dropped.

Touya looked at her sister pleading for help with his eyes. Sakura smirked at her brother and looked at Meiling. "What could we do here Meiling-chan." Sakura smiled at Meiling. "Well we could go in the garden it's nice there at this time." Sakura nodded and both of them headed outside.

"Sakura! You'll pay for this!" Touya exclaimed. Sakura continued to go as if not hearing her brother a smile was seen on her face. "Aren't you going to 'save' your brother from my sisters?" Meiling looked at Sakura. "Nah, he could handle himself and let's just say this is revenge for calling me kauji." She winked at Meiling and giggle. Meiling giggled she liked this Kinomoto girl she has a feeling that they would be good friends.

-----------------------Saki-------------------

Saki decided to go around the 'backyard'. He was walking around and saw the outdoor pool and went pass thru it and saw the maze and a butterfly house. He also saw one of those things which has birds inside it and you could stay in with the birds it's like a butter fly house but birds is inside instead.

He also saw some part of the garden. He saw the beautiful fountain in the garden and some blooming flowers. He found this place so peaceful. The Li's had taste, great taste.

He still walking around when he saw a field, a soccer field he saw a figure as he went closer he saw a boy playing. He shrugged and went closer. He saw the boy playing has an unruly brown hair and amber eyes he looks familiar, really familiar. He went nearer and the ball was headed his way he caught it and saw the boy heading to him and smirked while holding the ball.

Syaoran had kicked the ball and it headed the wrong way when he was about to get it he saw a guy with grayish black hair and emerald eyes smirking at him he was familiar in a way, did he meet him before? He knew that smirked it was some what familiar to his smirk that boy was challenging him he smirked in return.

Saki threw the ball and ran for it so did Syaoran. After a couple of goals both of them lost count on how many goals they scored and blocked. The two boys was gasping for air both of them was smiling and lying on the grass.

"You're not from here aren't you? Haven't seen you before" Syaoran asked. "Nah, we came here a while ago and I went for a walk." Saki answered. "Name's Syaoran Li." Syaoran said. "Saki Kinomoto." Replied Saki. "That's why you were familiar you're the next heir to the Li clan." He added. "And you're the second son of the Kinomoto Clan and the model and teen idol. You're not as bad as I thought you are." Syaoran smirked at Saki and extended his hands to him. "Same here your not as bad as I thought." Saki took Syaoran's hand and stood up both still smirking.

"Come on I'll show you around." Syaoran said while leading the way. "Kay." Was all Saki said and followed Syaoran. Syaoran toured Saki around the house he showed him the different rooms in the house and both of them decided to go to the garden.

Sakura was talking with Meiling and saw some beautiful Sakura Blossoms up a small him in the Li Clans yard. She ran to eat while looking back to Meiling and telling her to follow her.

Syaoran and Saki decided to take a rest after having a tour what better place to take a break then under the Cherry Blossom trees, right?

While running up the hill Sakura suddenly bumped into some one and both of them fell to the ground Sakura landing on top of Syaoran. "Itaii"

While Syaoran was going under the Sakura tree someone collided with him real hard and make him lose his balance. "What the-" Exclaimed Syaoran.

"Gomenasai!" Sakura saw the thing she collided to, well it wasn't a thing it was a boy with an unruly brown hair with a piercing amber eyes. She stood up and withdraw a hand offering hep for the boy.

Syaoran glared at the hand of the person that bumped into him and stood up on his own still not looking at her. "Watch where you're going." Syaoran looked at the person with a glare and found out that the person that bumped into him was a girl with auburn hair with bright emerald eyes, like someone he just met Saki.

"Sakura, Syaoran are guys okay?" Meiling asked as she caught up with Sakura. "You guys okay?" Saki looked at Sakura and Syaoran.

Syaoran continued glaring at Sakura and said. "I'm fine. He mumbled. Sakura smiled. "I'm fine thanks for breakinbg my fall." Syaoran looked at Sakura plainly. "Clumsy, over weighted girl, as if I had a choice." Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"I said I was sorry, besides it was an accident! And you are over reacting I am not that heavy!" Sakura exclaimed. "Not that heavy? So that's why you almost broke my back when you fell over me." Remarked Syaoran.

A giggle and chuckle was heard while the two continued bickering with one another. Syaoran and Sakura looked at where the noises were coming from and glared at them. "What's so funny?" They asked at the same time.

Meiling and Saki couldn't help but laugh at the two, it was as if both of them didn't exist and besides this was the first time seeing both of there siblings talking this much to someone they are not related to. And how they were fighting was funny, their argument was hilarious it didn't make sense at all. They both shrugged and continued laughing when the two glared at them and stared at one another and glared again.

"Fat clumsy girl, what are you doing here anyway? You're not allowed here I didn't give you any permission to go here in the first place." Syaoran looked at her and Meiling plainly. Sakura fumed. "Excuse me? Who do you think you are? I do not think you have the right to tell me to go, It's not as if you own this place or own this tree. This is the Li's property." Sakura was pointing at Syaoran's chest while saying those.

To be continued...

Authors Note: Weeeeeeeee!! Sorry for the OCCness of the characters I'm trying my best to make this story likeable. Please tell me or Pm me for any suggestion that could make this fic better. I'm having problems with the start of this fan fiction because all the ideas I have are for the later part of the story sigh Reviews are very much appreciated. Flames will do too but please not that harsh ... I would try my best to update as soon as I can :) And please forgive the spellings and grammars. - I'm really that not good at those. Correction for my mistakes would really be appreciated! Suggestion for the coming chapters would really be appreciated too. And any sort of help for this fic. Would also be appreciated. This is my first time to write a fic which is not a one shot that's why... I'm asking for you're help you guys. And also try reading my other fic if you can spare 5-10 minutes for this "Lips of an Angel" It's still about Card Captor Sakura and SxS pairings. Ja Ne! RnR please and Thank You!

Btw thanks to the following people that supports and review me to continue this fic.

Sakura-Sweets - Thank you so much! You are my first reviewer in this fic!

Pati101 - You'll find out on the later part of the story why Sakura is like that it would really spoil the story if I reveal it now :)

cherrylove05 -Thanks for Reviewing, I really appreciate it!

dbzgtfan2004 - Thanks!


	4. Chapter 3: Sakura Meet Syaoran

1Chapter Three: Sakura Kinomoto meet's Li Syaoran

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.

Last Chapter:

"Fat clumsy girl, what are you doing here anyway? You're not allowed here I didn't give you any permission to be here in the first place." Syaoran looked at her and Meiling plainly. Sakura fumed. "Excuse me? Who do you think you are? I do not think you have the right to tell me to go, It's not as if you own this place or own this tree. This is the Li's property." Sakura was pointing at Syaoran's chest while saying those.

Chapter Three: Sakura Kinomoto meet Li Syaoran

Syaoran raised a brow at Sakura and looked at Meiling and Saki they could see the amusement in his eyes. Saki and Meiling looked at each other. 'Uh-oh' Meiling gulped this happens really seldom, the amusement in Syaoran's eyes she went to Sakura. Saki was trying to refrain himself from laughing. 'Damn Sakura what has Sakura gotten herself into what right timing to talk to a stranger' "Sis, that's enough." Said Saki the smile from his face was still there.

"Sakura-chan, let's go! There are much more better place then here!" Meiling exclaimed at Sakura. "I guess you're right Meiling-chan a place where big headed people isn't present would really be better then here." Sakura glared at Syaoran not minding her brother.

Syaoran looked at Saki. "That's you're sister?" Saki shrugged. "Yup, my twin actually." Syaoran blinked. "So she's the girl, who hasn't shown her face in the public the great Sakura Kinomoto. Who would have guess that she would be so so... Uncivilized." Saki chuckled. "She's not that bad Syaoran , you just got on her bad side. But I have to admit this will be interesting." Syaoran smirked and nodded. "I bet it will be." Saki shook his head while chuckling. "Damn, Sakura has gotten herself in a place I wouldn't want to be. She doesn't know you, I bet she would be shock when she finds out who you are." Saki smirked.

Syaoran nodded and once again you could see the amusement in his eyes as he sat he leaned back against the Cherry Blossom tree. "Don't be too hard on her, she is still my sister." Saki looked at Syaoran seriously. "Whatever you say, she's the one who brought embarrassment to herself and started it." Syaoran said stating the facts. "I guess your right, but still.." Saki shrugged the thought away and leaned back as well.

Meiling pulled Sakura as far as she could. "Sakura-chan, did you know who that was." Meiling sweat dropped. Sakura shrugged. "Nah, All I know is that he is a rude, uneducated bastard without any manners." Sakura rolled her eyes. "That was my brother Li, Syaoran." Meiling said with dotted eyes. "HOE!!" Exclaimed Sakura. "No way you must be kidding Meiling-chan aren't you? Please tell me you are!" Sakura asked Meiling with wide eyes. "You were unstoppable Sakura-chan, you were... uhhh how do I put it, let's just say nobody talked like that to him before! You were the first one." Meiling said with visible amusement in her voice. "Hoe.." Sakura was still in the state of shock, she just embarrassed herself like that. "And let me tell you this! That was so cool! When I mean nobody had ever talk to him like that I meant nobody! They are too afraid to! And there you go telling him that!" Meiling said while smiling widely. "Hoe... I can't believe I did that!" Sakura now with swirling eyes. "But beware he had that glint in his eyes! It doesn't mean good he's up to something but I know you could handle him Sakura-chan!" Meiling now jumping up and down. "I can't wait! I'll be right here cheering for you!" Added Meiling while Sakura fell unconscious.

"Sakura are you still listening? Sakura? Sakura!" Meiling saw Sakura's unconscious figure with swirling eyes on the ground. "Sakura wake up!" Meiling got a bucket of ice cold water and pour it at Sakura. "Wah? Five more minutes Onii-chan." Said a wet sleeping Sakura. Meiling sweat dropped and pulled Sakura up. "Fire!!" Meiling exclaimed. "Fire? Wah, where?!" Sakura jumped up while looking from left to right and only found a laughing Meiling rolling in the floor.

"Very funny Meiling." Sakura stuck her tongue out at her friend. "Come on Sakura-chan you better change before you get something." Meiling examining Sakura with her wet clothes. "I guess you're right." Sakura sighed and nodded as she followed Meiling to her room.

Meiling got Sakura to change into one of her long and lean jeans for her pants and a pink tube like shirt and made her wear a white high heel sandals (the sandals wasn't a problem she's used to it anyway..) Fortunately for Sakura she is the same size with Meiling. "Hoe, Meiling-chan isn't this... umm... too much and..." Sakura sweat dropped. "Nah, Sakura-chan it looks cute on you! Kawaii!" Meiling giggled. "If you say so..." Sakura sweat dropped and sighed.

"Ei, Syaoran I'm getting bored here. What can we do for fun." A voice from the other side of the tree spoke up after an hour or so of peace and quite. Syaoran shrugged even though knowing that Saki couldn't see what he is doing. "We could go to the game room and do something there." He was looking above his hand both supporting his body as he leaned and observe the peacefulness of his surroundings how the breeze and petals fall from the tree and follow the path that the wind leads. "Not a bad idea, that sounds fun." Saki stood up and Syaoran followed him they were about to go to the Game room when.

"Master Syaoran, Saki-san your parents call for you, they say it's almost time for you guys to leave." Said Wei. Saki and Syaoran looked at each other. "Or that." Saki sighed. As they both headed to where their parents are.

Sakura and Meiling was about to go to the garden when. " Mistress Meiling, Kinomoto-san your parents are looking for you they said that it's almost time for you guys to leave." Meiling shrugged. "We'll be right there in a moment. Sakura sighed. As Sakura and Meiling headed to where there parents are.

In the game room where Touya and the two Li sisters where they where talking civilizely (Is there even a word like that?) While drinking a cup of tea. Lets just say that they had met each other before when they were younger and they were childhood friends only there other sibling didn't know each other. "Mistress Sheifa, Mistress Fuutie, Li-san your parents are looking for you they said that the Kinomoto's are leaving soon they wish for your acquaintance. "Ok, tell them we're on are way." Said Sheifa.

When Sakura and Meiling entered everybody else was already there so basically they were the last one to arrive. Sakura saw Syaoran looking at him with a raised brow and she glared at him his expression was changed into a smirk and amusement in his eyes as he saw Sakura's glare. Beside Syaoran she saw her brother and looked at him plainly cause she could also see the amusement in his eyes. Meiling surpassed a giggle.

Touya and the two elder sisters looked at one another questionly wondering why their other sibling was acting like that. As well as Yelan, Nadeshiko, Xenon and Fujitaka.

"I guess you had met each other." Xenon coughed and eyed the four. (Syaoran, Saki, Sakura and Meiling) The four not noticing everybody's eyes was on them. "Well even though I'll introduce my children." Continued Xenon. "This is Sheifa she is the oldest among them she's in collage." Pointed to Sheifa, Sheifa bowed. "This is Fuutie the second oldest among them she is on her last year in highschool. " Fuutie Smiled. "This is Meiling she's the youngest among them she was accelerated by a year." Meiling smiled and waved her hand. "And this is none other then Li, Syaoran my only son and the next successor to the Li Clan he is the third one. Syaoran smirked at Sakura and Sakura flushed in embarrassment as she glared hard at him yet it had no effect to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Smiled Nadeshiko. "And let me as well introduce my children properly." Said Fujitaka. "This is my eldest son Touya he is my successor for the Kinomoto Clan." Touya bowed respectfully as his father finished introducing him. "This is Saki my second son, I guess you know him he has followed the foot step of my wife and catching up to her achievements in her career." Saki saluted as he was introduced. "And this is Sakura Saki's twin and only daughter." Sakura smiled and returned glaring at Syaoran as he smirked at her.

Authors Note: Sorry for the late and Short update guys!! I was kinda ummm watching Bleach in you tube... And finally enrolled in the school over here... I can't believe this I'm on Eleventh grade! And my classmates are way taller and not that much but older then me for a year ohh so... sigh Please forgive me if I don't update that fast I have a lot of catching up to do in school!! But I'll try to update as soon as possible I'm still thinking about what will happen next chapter once again I'm open for suggestions! Love yah guys thank you so much for reviewing! Specially to Sakura-Sweets!!!

Please Review!! Even Flames are welcomed! Im desperate for reviews SoBs!


	5. Chapter Four: School New Classmates, Sc

1Chapter Four: School (New Classmates, Schoolmates and Friends)

Days has past since the last meeting of Li's and Kinomoto's. The Kinomoto's have been busy unpacking their stuff and had some shopping regarding their new home and their designated rooms, well they also did some shoppings for themselves New Clothes Gadgets And more useless stuff!

"What!" Cried a near to tears Sakura Kinomoto. "I won't I repeat myself Sakura this will be the last time, You are going to school, the same school with your twin. And that is final, and no I will not allow you to be home schooled." A stern voice came from her father's voice as he declared his final decision. "But, but father!" she begged. "No but's Sakura. No means no." he replied. "This is not fair." Sakura pouted and headed for her room.

"Darling are you sure about this?" Asked Nadeshiko. Fujitaka massaged his aching head with his thumb and index finger Nadeshiko approached him and comforted him by giving him a massage. "I hope so.." He sighed.

After reflecting about what her father had told him Sakura sighed and decided that she has no choice but. A knock was heard on the master bedroom of the Kinomoto Residence. "Come in." A male voice from inside answered. "Father if that's what you want them I would do it I would go to school with Saki but please do me a favor of registering me to the name of Sakura Avalon. I know you could do that father." A pleading look was on Sakura's facial expression. "Fine..." Fujitaka sighed in defeat.

Sakura sighed in relief, at least she won't be recognize as the "Sakura Kinomoto" She would be known as Sakura just plain Sakura. She smiled at that thought. She would be known by people for whom she truly is. And not by just what her name tells them who she is but what is she for how she acts and not by her name.

If you guys are wondering why she wants it like this. It is because she had a terrible experience before that she can't seem to forget. We know that she has been home schooled for all of her life but once she tried to go to the same school with her brother not so long ago and it didn't turn out good. The so called friends she made weren't friends at all, they were not really after for what she is but for what she has. For her name and to get closer to her brothers. She doesn't want to be betrayed again. Never again would she want to feel that pain. It just do her harm. That is one of the reasons why she doesn't go to public or show herself to public. She wants to go out freely like a 'normal' teenage girl. And she wants tree friends that would like her for herself and not her name.

-----------------------In School--------------------

"Did you hear that we will be having a new student today?" One student exclaimed. "I heard it is the Kinomoto's! One replied. "You mean Saki?!" a girl squealed. "And maybe the other one would be his twin, Sakura!" A boy shouted. And a bunch of excited murmur was heard in the class.

Syaoran rolled his eyes as he heard the rumors. 'Getting excited for that girl's might be arrival.' He rolled his eyes and leaned back as he put his feet on top of his desk. Meiling looked at the people excitedly whispering with each other and her gaze stopped at her brother and giggled.

The teacher entered and the whisper died down. "Good morning class." The teacher greeted as the class stood up. "Good morning sensei." They greeted as well and took their seat.

"As you students have heard I presume, we have two knew students coming today." He said and a knock was heard on the door. "And I think hear they are now, if you may excuse me." He went out and talked to the two knew people outside the classroom.

He smiled. "Mr. Kinomoto please introduce yourself." Saki entered and a couple of gasp and giggles was heard wrong the girls in class. You could see some of them go red when Saki gazed at the entire class and them thinking he was looking at them. He smiled a little as he said. "Im Saki Kinomoto, well umm there is nothing to say about myself I guess you could just know me as time goes by, I'll be your classmate anyways." Some more excited squeals and giggles came from the girls. And Syaoran rolled his eyes on the girls reply and gazed at him plainly. Saki caught his gazed and suppress at Syaoran's action/gazed.

He winked to the class as the teacher told him to go and pick his seat and he saw one near Syaoran. Syaoran was seated at the last seat on the last row near the window. He went to him and raised his right hand for a manly greeting to his friend. Syaoran smirked and raised his right hand as well and stood up as he greeted his friend. (Authors Note: You know how guys greet sometimes how they do high five and bang each others shoulder to each other. -.-" perverts not that kind of bang...) As he proceeded to his seat beside him.

The teacher cleared his throat and the class went back to attention. "And this is our other new student. Please introduce yourself." The teacher smiled warmly at her and she returned the smile as warmly as well.

"Good Morning, I am Sakura K-k-Avalon" Sakura paused and winced at her mistake luckily no one noticed. Besides three people Syaoran, Saki and Meiling.

Meiling looked at Saki questionly and Saki only shrugged in reply. 'Ask her.' he mouthed Meiling just nodded.

Syaoran raised a brow at Saki questionly. Saki shrugged and told Syaoran. "Don't look at me she wants it this way you know. And she has her reasons." He shrugged Syaoran just rolled his eyes.

"I'm from ummm Japan... And my birthday is on April 1... Uhhh I love dancing, cooking..." Sakura continued smiled at the class warmly.

"Does anyone have a question for Sakura?" The teacher asked. One boy raised his hand. "What sports do you play?" Sakura smiled. "I don't know if it's considered a sport but I love fencing other then that I don't think I know to play any more sports." She blushed. She heard a scoff from the back and her gazed turned immediately to where the noise came from.

Her gaze landed on a boy, someone she met weeks earlier, Li Syaoran. Sakura frowned and glared at the boy in return the boy smirked having eye contact with each other. Sakura grew annoyed and scoffed. The class wondered who the new girl was looking at. Some of the girls raised their brows at her (majority of them belonged to Syaoran's fans club...).

The teacher cleared his throat making Sakura jump in surprise and looked at him. "Miss Avalon, please take your sit it's in front Li Syaoran. Li Syaoran please raise your hand." Syaoran raised his hand and looking at her with his infamous smirk Sakura just grew more annoyed as she went to her assign seat. Sakura intentionally hit Syaoran with her bag, Syaoran glared at her in return. "Watch it!" Sakura looked at him innocently. "Ooops.. I didn't see you." Syaoran could see the mockingness in her eyes.

The other student looked at her confused. While some well they were annoyed at her even though she did nothing to them. It was kinda obvious that Sakura hit Syaoran on purpose. Most of the people that got mad at Sakura was part of Syaoran's fan club and guys who idolized him and want to be friends with him. Let's just say that Sakura made a LOT of enemies without knowing it. And she has more enemies to come. People that would dislike her and be jealous.

Sakura blinked. 'Hoe..' She could feel some people staring at her she shivered as her hair on her neck stood up. She could feel that it wasn't a friendly look they were glaring at her. She sweat dropped. 'What did I do?' she thought.

Meiling saw what happened and giggled at Sakura's reaction.

The bell rang signaling that it was time for their Morning Break. Sakura sighed she wasn't use of receiving her education this way. "Sakura-chan!" Meiling came to her table. "Meiling!" Seeing at least one familiar and friendly face she smiled.

"Sakura-chan, Let's go! I want to introduce you to some of my friends." Meiling pulled Sakura. "Matte Meiling-chan." Sakura blushed. "I forgot my bento and allowance." She sweat dropped remembering earlier that morning she was rushing to their ride.

"I could share my bento with you, I don't mind." Meiling pointed to herself. "And I'm sure the others would also like to share their bento with you." She pointed at three girl they all waved and smiled at her.

"It's fine Meiling-chan I'll just get his bento instead." Sakura giggled and pointed at her dearest brother. Meiling smiled, "We'll wait for you there then."

Saki and Syaoran was approached by two boys one with azure eyes and the other with a raven colored hair. "Konichiwa, I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa, and this is Takeshi. We are friends of Syaoran's." Saki shook Eriol's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. "The same for me." Eriol smiled.

As Sakura approached her brother eyes were observing her every movement. "Oi, Kinomoto." Sakura chirped at Saki. "Kinomoto?" Saki raised a brow at her sister, as Sakura giggled. Sakura looked at her rather plainly.

"What do you want Sakura." Saki asked. "We barely know each other Kinomoto-san, first name basis already?" Sakura pouted. Saki rolled his hand Syaoran coughed. "Fine, What do you want 'Avalon-san', is there anything I could do for you? " Emphasizing the word Avalon. "Well, ano... I forgot my bento..." Sakura found her shoes interesting. "Then buy one, idiot." Syaoran stated obviously. "I'm not talking to you Li. Did anyone tell you not to but in when people are talking and why are you eavesdropping... Where are your manners." She glared at him as he did the same. Eriol and Takeshi tried to old back there laugher. "Wooh, Syaoran doesn't have a come back." Eriol chuckled. "Shut it Hiiragizawa." He said rather coldly Eriol just chuckled more.

Some students glared at Sakura. She shivered but don't know why.

"I'm hungry" Sakura returned her attention to her brother and pouted. Saki sighed in defeat and handed his bento to her. Sakura smiled and got 'her' bento and kissed her Saki earning more glare from her classmates. "Arigato." As she ran of to Meiling and her companions.

Syaoran looked at Saki with a blank face. "She is still my sister." He mumbled so that only Syaoran could hear. "What was that about?" Eriol asked Saki. "Huh? What was what about?" Saki asked. "About you and the new girl, it seems that you two have met before. And you two seems close?" Takeshi continued. "Do you know her, Syaoran it looked like you knew each other. You also seem close to that new girl." Eriol added. "To that idiotic primitive girl?" Syaoran scoffed. Saki chuckled as Eriol and Takeshi looked at one another.

As Sakura reached where Meiling was she was showered with questions by Meiling friends which she could barely answer because when she's about to answer a question another comes right away. Meiling can't help but laugh as Sakura sat there with swirly eyes dizzy by all the question. "Guys, one by one. And let's introduce ourselves first."

"Im Chikaru, that's Naoko and she is Rika, our other friend is not here right now but she'll be back soon. She just had something to do." Chikaru smiled as she introduced herself and her friends. "It's nice to meet you..." Sakura smiled. "Now that was settled can I tell you guys, what I'm thinking at the moment?" Smirked Meiling. "Thinking about what Meiling-chan?" Rika asked. "I'm thinking that Sakura and Syaoran would make such a great couple!"

"What?!" Sakura blowed standing from her seat. The class fell silent as they all stared at Sakura. She reddened as she realized at the ruckus she made. "Gomen." She mumbled as she sank back to her seat face red from embarrassment.

"Not just Primitive and idiotic but also loud." Syaoran looked at Sakura. The others was looking at her as well. Saki behind Syaoran seated was laughing hysterically. "Mind your own business." Sakura glared at him. "Sai-sai-chan, stop laughing. It wasn't that funny." Saki immediately stopped as he heard her say that. "Sakura, I told you never to call me that ever again." Saki reddened as sakura walked away. "Sai-sai-chan?" Syaoran and the guys laughed. "Shut up." Saki rolled his eyes.

"Sai-sai?" Meiling looked at Sakura. "You called him Sai-sai?" Sakura shrugged. "Sai-sai, I just removed the letter K from Saki. It's a cute name but he hates it when I call him that." Sakura giggled.

A/n: Guys sorry for the long update I'm writing it in my notebook when I'm bored in school. I'm already writing chapter 9 but I have no time to type but I'm really working on it. Really just don't have much time. I'm so sorry I don't think I could update that fast anymore...


End file.
